


Day 12: Clothes sharing "You Shook Me"

by Aquielle



Series: I Can't Quit You Baby [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery Channel, Grey Ac/Dc Shirt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mentions of Led Zeppelin, Sam is a smartass, Smut adjacent, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas didn't smell like ozone anymore, he smelled warm and clean with a hint of spice and vaguely like Dean.</p><p>When he had given his clothes to Cas it hadn't dawned on him that the possessive feeling that coiled in his stomach would be a constant. That he would look at his best friend and feel a need in his bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Clothes sharing "You Shook Me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juggywugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggywugs/gifts).



> Special thanks to Aimee, Shekh ma shieraki anni, for her thoughts on THE SHIRT which inspired this work.

Dean looks up from the kitchen counter to see Sam walk in sweaty and laughing, Cas follows right behind smiling and open in a way that radiates.

His brain seems to stop in its tracks. He gets information like a slide show, pictures of Cas in shorts, tennis shoes, sweaty and breathless. The jolt of arousal hits Dean so hard that he actually exhales audibly.

The sight of Castiel flushed, breathing roughly with his AC/DC shirt clinging to his chest nearly causes Dean's knees to buckle. He feels like his lungs may collapse.

He has gotten use to Cas being around all the time. Even him being human was finally becoming normal, but occasionally his best friend exudes a sexuality that just wrecks him. The sad thing is Cas is still unaware, he doesn't even know he's doing it.

It has taken a while but Dean was finally willing to admit that he fell in love with his best friend so hard that he might have broken something.

Castiel was an object of desire for quite some time. He was an ancient being that witnessed the creation of mankind, the word unattainable was an understatement. Dean had kept a tight rein on his feelings and kept his distance. When Cas was an angel his fantasies were just that and it was easier to avoid the aching want he felt.

But now Cas eats and sleeps and has needs just like Dean, those thoughts haunt him. Castiel in the shower, long, lean, hard and aching. In Dean's mind Cas would remember that night months ago, using that twist as he stroked himself just like Dean had so many times.

Castiel's fall has had a devastating effect on Dean's concentration. He spends so much time thinking about Cas now, fighting his libido was a damned sight easier said than done.

He thinks back to when Cas was newly human and wanted nothing more that the familiarity of the bunker. Cas had tried so hard not to follow him around like a lost puppy but his angel got antsy when he was left alone. Dean could actually feel Castiel's tension ease away when he would come back from making a supply run.

At first Cas was unsure and on edge. Separation from the Host had left him like a live wire that needed Dean to ground him.

So every evening they sat on the bed of the spare room that had become Castiel's and watched Discovery channel. Dean would let Cas lean on him, it calmed his friend and soothed the ache inside of him.

That first time he hugged Cas into him and let him rest against his chest was when he really noticed it. Cas didn't smell like ozone anymore, he smelled warm and clean with a hint of spice and vaguely like Dean. When he had given his clothes to Cas it hadn't dawned on him that the possessive feeling that coiled in his stomach would be a constant. That he would look at his best friend and feel the need in his bones.

Seeing him with those old jeans slung low on those obscene hipbones and his 1977 Zeppelin tour shirt would make Dean's brain scream MINE so loudly that all the blood evacuated straight to his dick.

It was a problem.

****************************

He tries to snap himself out of it as Sam elbows him on his way to the fridge "Need a bib?" He snickers.

If looks could kill, Sam's head would have exploded.

Dean clears his throat "So you guys run now?" he asks. "We don't get enough of that on the job?"

Sam swallows the orange juice right out of the jug and hands it to Cas who follows his example and drinks, much to Dean's irritation. "Well, Cas needs to get out and sharpening knives isn't exercise Dean, neither is target practice."

Dean snatches the jug from Cas and goes to the cabinet. He removes a glass and fills it, handing it to Cas in return "Don't be like him" he says conspiratorially "You have manners." Cas simply nods, smiles and drinks his juice.

Dean places the orange juice down and closes the fridge and turns to Sam, "And you, Flo Jo, we have a gym you know, I work out."

Sam laughs as he exits the room heading for the shower. Castiel smiles as he finishes his juice "I enjoy running, it's invigorating."

Dean swallows a whimper as Cas leaves, he goes back to making his eggs. Dean was NOT looking at his ass in those shorts, was not.

****************************

Later that night it's a documentary on Vikings and his old _Houses of the Holy_ shirt, faded and cozy that sets him off.

Cas is dozing lazily with his head on Dean's chest, arm clutched around his waist. The scent of Cas is enveloping him and he can't control his desire to lean down and kiss the line of hair at Castiel's temple, he breathes deep.

Hope tightens his chest, did Cas ever think about this? His mind races, the Gas-n-Sip seems like so long ago, what if this is hoping for too much? What if he's asleep already, what if he's not?

Cas turns his head, lifting and presses his lips to Dean's. It happens almost in slow motion, that first kiss after so long apart, it was like a spell had been cast that might fracture if either of them moved too fast.

It dawns on him that maybe Cas knew what he was doing all along. He didn't have to wear those shirts. The shirts that until recently had been in his regular wardrobe, the ones that still smell like him. He had given Cas plenty of other stuff that he'd found in the bunker. He starts to say something but the his train of thought is derailed by Castiel's hands.

Cas is clutching at his shirt and opening his mouth to slide his tongue in and Dean groans against him. Cas kisses him, and the shape of his lips, the warmth of his tongue, the sweetness of mint on his breath, all that desire and need, all of it comes crashing down on Dean in a wave that shakes him to the very core of his being where his longing lives.

All of this is exactly what Dean needs and he shudders and mouths at the rough stubble of Castiel's jaw and murmurs against it, "Cas, God damn, please" he doesn't even know what he's pleading for as he clutches at Cas, only for him not to leave and not to stop.

"Don't blaspheme," Cas whispers as he slips his hand inside the sweatpants against Dean's erection. Dean hisses as Cas takes his cock in hand and starts the slow maddening pace that only comes from practice. "I've thought about this so much Dean," Cas whispers into his ear. "When I'm alone, you're all I think about anymore." Cas swipes his thumb over the bundle of nerves under the head and Dean bucks his hips "I've dreamed about this, I want you".

And doesn't that thought just shoot right through Dean. "Please don't stop," he sobs and Cas plunges into his mouth swallowing his pleas. Cas bites his lip and twists his hand just so and Dean comes all over that stupid, wonderful shirt and falls into Cas like his spine has been severed.

Cas pets and strokes him, kissing his neck. "So was it the shirt or the shorts?" he asks in a hushed tone. Then the realization hits him....strategist. Dean's eyes widen as he stares at the smirk on Castiel's face.

That sneaky little shit. Oh he's gonna pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs & Kisses to Destieluk for beta services & general awesomeness


End file.
